


Sweet Patched Together Thing

by Loreen_Di



Series: Stumbling Verse [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Canon Hawke deaths, Character Death, Character Study, F/F, F/M, Family Dynamics, Pre-Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loreen_Di/pseuds/Loreen_Di
Summary: Marian Hawke is a lot of things, many things to a few people, a few things to many people. Some of those things are good, others are,well…Maybe, just maybe, it’s not about her all the time.Or a look at Hawke from an outsider's perspective and the lives of her closest companions.





	Sweet Patched Together Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel/companion work to Stumbling Drunk but can be read separately. "Chapters" are Drabbles or vignettes, and will not necessarily be presented in chronological order.

The sweat dripped off his brow, his blade slashing, hacking, but there was always another and another and another as ugly and vicious as the last. Until he was on the ground, the world falling apart around him.  
  
There was meant to be a signal, the reserve was meant to come. But all there was was blood. All there was was the king dying, what an awful way to die…  
  
From the ground he could see the fire in the tower, the signal to the reserve and—  
  
_A sword, a sword coming down on him._  
  
And the darkspawn fell, sliding off a dark bloodied blade. Falling in a heap beside him.  
  
Carver found it in him to breathe again.  
  
At it’s back was Marian. She wasn’t smiling but it was a near thing. That always a breath away laughter of hers held back by clenched teeth. _Not quite in the mood for jeering me,_ it seemed. She pulled him to his feet and without letting go of his arm started away.  
  
“Come on.”  
  
“What? What about—” She was already dragging him with a vice grip on his arm, passed corpses, away from the darkspawn horde and their fellow soldiers. Dying humans, dwarves, elves...  
  
“It’s done Carver, We’ve lost and we have to go. The king is dead, the reserve isn’t coming. We need to leave. This is… _It’s like…”_ she gave a sharp tug on his wrist, “come on.”  
  
She gave him a sharp look over her shoulder, ahead of them he noticed his sisters mabari hound. It was blood drenched and panting seemingly giving him that same impatient look.  
  
“Where?”  
  
“Home, home and then we have to go. All of us. This, this is _wrong._ ”  
  
_A blight,_ was left unsaid. But he heard it all the same. She was right. _Maker why was she always right?_ He clenched his teeth, and let his sword arm go slack.  If he listened, over the death cries the clank of armour the clash of steel, he could hear the sound of a horn signalling the reserves retreat.   
  
_Why was she always right!_  
  
And the two of them:  _soldiers._  
  
Rivals.  
  
Siblings.  
  
Together they fled, Mabs quick at their heels.  


**Author's Note:**

> Mabs is the name of the dog, short for Mabii (kind of like Maddy but with ‘b’s) it’s really just short “cute speak” for Mabari because Hawke is not creative. The dog is referred to by most people in this fic verse as Mab, but Mabs as well (most of the time by Hawke), and Bii (pronounced Bee) by Bethany.
> 
> If there are obvious mistakes point them out directly, thanks.


End file.
